1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of utensils used for the preparation of food including cooking. More specifically it is in the field of such utensils which are useful for more than one purpose. Still more specifically it is in the field of multipurpose utensils intended for use in the field and made collapsible to facilitate such use.
2. PRIOR ART
Prior art for this invention includes the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos.: 24,716 Great Britain: 666,669 1,191,608 2,457,037 2,814,870 Germany: 175,992 Design: 235,307 ______________________________________
This listing, of course, is not fully inclusive of patented items and there is known prior art that is not patented. However, it is not known that any of the pertinent prior art has achieved significant commercial success. It is believed that chances of commercial success of such a utensil will be enhanced if the number of its purposes is increased without corresponding increase in its complexity and cost. Therefore a prime objective of the subject invention is provision of a multi-purpose utensil for food preparation having at least nine purposes. A further objective is that the utensil not be unduly complicated in order to achieve the prime objective. Still further objectives are that the utensil be optimized for outdoor use in that it is lightweight, collapsible for compactness when not in use and free of sharp points, edges and the like when collapsed. A further objective is that the utensil be readily manufacturable and correspondingly economical to produce.